Untouchable
by Liquid Explosion
Summary: Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye. Rin x Haru Rated T for language. Soon to be an M.


**AN:** Welcome to my first story! This will be an M rated fic shortly, first it'll be about establishing what will lead up to all the heavenly smut and kinky times. Oh yes, I am looking forward to it.

Rated T for language. I guess this could be considered a bit ooc and a quick heads up, let's just pretend their pool is deeper because reasons

I do not own Free!, I bloody well wish I did though. *sobs uncontrollably*

* * *

_'The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched - they must be felt with the heart.'_

Rin watched as the water rippled around his submerged legs, the waves getting wider apart as they drifted further away. From his spot sitting at the side of the pool - legs dunked in, swishing them around aimlessly - he was truly mesmerized by the way the water could move. It wasn't only that, the more he though the more he would think about the way it could transform, the way colours could make the clear liquid come to life, the way people could make themselves move through it, the way how such a peaceful looking body could potentially be the way you die. He'd forgot water could be truly terrifying at times.

"So," the usual mellow voice panted, "are you going to swim or what?"

Rin was brought out of his daydream by the slightly panting man who was now at his side, arms crossed on the pools edge, goggles pulled up resting on his forehead and . "Earth to Rin," he mocked, bringing a hand up and waving it in front of Rin's face "you in there?"

"Yeah, yeah" he pushed the hand away and slid in the pool. The cool water engulfed him as he continued plunging downwards, feet landing on the floor and pushing himself back up. He broke the surface with a small gasp, arms circling outwards on the water's surface in front of him. "I still can't believe you beat me the other day, you know" Rin quipped, pulling his goggles down.

"I said I wouldn't go easy on you."

Rin let out a snort and filled his lungs to the brim with oxygen before diving under the water. As he adjusted, he saw Haruka pull his legs up to the pools side and kick off, propelling himself backwards in the water. He was floating on his back like he usually does and Rin couldn't help but think how care free Haruka was. Did he not know that sharks lurk below the water's surface?

He came up under Haruka, eyes narrowing as he twisted himself around in the water, trying to reduce his movements so his prey was none the wiser. He is the apex predator, his pray; the lone seal floating near the water's surface was soon to be his.

He pressed his feet back to the pools floor and crouched down, he couldn't hold his breath much longer at this rate. He pushed up and grabbed the floating boys arm, thrusting his legs upwards so momentum would bring his body back down, his prey reluctantly coming with him. His back touched the floor of the pool, Haruka's body semi-flailing above him as he tried to pry his upper arm from Rin's grasp. He let a grin form on his face as Haruka continued to struggle, bubbles seeping from his mouth and floating upwards to the surface. He couldn't help but laugh, the almighty 'he-who-is-the-water' was nothing more than a panicked mess right now.

He was at his limit now, he needed to break and go for air or else he really would see how terrifying water could be. He let go of Haruka's arm and swam to the surface, gasping for air as he broke though.

Shortly after he heard the splashing of water as Haruka surfaced also gasping heavily for air, "What the fuck was that for?"

Victory.

"That was for beating me," Rin beamed, slipping his goggles of his head and raking a hand though his soaked hair. He let out long chuckle, the image of Haruka's face frozen in confusion long burned into his memory, this is something he will never let his rival live down.

Haruka's breathing had evened back and he sent daggers to the red-head. "You're a prick sometimes, you know that?" Rin just simply grinned wider at that comment, his cheeks hurting from the strain. He continued to laugh and it was getting on Haruka's nerves.

Haruka gave up, the more he went on, the more Rin was reveling in it. He wondered what went through the red heads mind sometimes, does he live only to torment him? He let out a sigh and pushed his soaking hair out of his face, "Look," he started "I'm cooking dinner for all the swim team, and yes Rin, that includes you."

Rin stopped laughing and looked at Haruka, his shit eating grin dying down into a coy smirk as he raised a red brow. "You're asking me out to dinner? Oh Haruuuu," he purred, "I didn't know you swung that way." He drifted his way to Haruka, his smirk never leaving his face as he got closer.

Haruka rolled his eyes and sighed ever more; Rin really did only live to torment him. _'It's about time I beat him at his own game. Fuck it.' _

He sighed. "So what if I am?" He'd caught Rin off guard, he stopped making his way over and looked at Haruka puzzled. "What's the matter, cat got your ton-"

"Are you being serious?"

Haruka had missed Rin more than he'd like to admit. What started out as missing a friend had developed over the years to something much more. He blamed it on puberty, damn puberty messing with his hormones. Damn puberty making him increasingly think of what his red-haired friend would look as the years passed. Damn puberty making him think of all the things he'd like to do to the imaginary Rin. He did imagine Rin with short hair though, the impression he'd burned into his memory of what Rin would've looked like was completely different. He'd pictured Rin being much taller, his hair shorter and his form more lilith.

"I said are you being serious, seal?"

That damn nickname. Rin had branded him with that awful nickname almost instantly. He'd been absent-mindedly floating on his back around the pool, eyes closed, soaking in the suns warm rays and seeing the kaleidoscope of colours floating around his vision under his lids. His peace was ruined when Rin had come running and shouting to vacate the area before he bombed in the pool causing a mini tsunami. He'd swam over to Haruka and asked repeatedly what he was up to. Haruka just ignored him as much as he could, he'd be damned if his tranquil state was to be ruined. It was only when Rin had compared him to a fat, lazy seal that Hiruka finally lost it and gave in, _"At least I don't look like a dumb shark"_ he'd remarked before he broke out into a backstroke and made his way to the edge of the pool. It was as he was getting out he heard a chuckle and Rin's voice drop an octave, _"And Sharks just love to eat seal."_

His thoughts were interrupted as water hit his face. "What?" He pushed his fringe back and glared at the now very close Rin. Had he not ever heard of personal space?

It was now Rin's turn to sigh. "I said 'are you being serious' you big sack of blubber?"

Haruka just looked at him quizzically, "Serious about wha-"

It wasn't Rin's "Fuck it" comment that brought him out of his thoughts, it was Rin's hand clamping firmly on the back of his neck and swiftly reeling him closer that got his eyes going wide and his heart rate increasing. He felt rough, chapped lips against his own, another hand making contact with his neck. What. The. Fuck. He pulled away, yanking at the hands around his neck and was absolutely flabbergasted. It took him a few seconds to register what just happened, Rin had kissed him. Rin had kissed him.

He was still holding Rin's wrists and felt pang of guilt hit him when he looked at his face. His eyes were wide, mouth slightly parted in a little 'o' and the colour drained from his face. He looked absolutely hurt, like he just saw Haruka kick a puppy. He dropped his wrists and raked his fingers through his hair, "Rin, look it-"

"Haruka, just don't, alright?"

He watched Rin turn, ready to swim at supersonic speeds to get away from him no doubt. He looked up at the sky, praying for the heavens to swallow him up whole. '_Way to go Haruka, 10/10.'_ Before he could think, he grabbed onto Rin's wrist, stopping him from getting away from the plague that is himself.

It was Rin's turn to be flabbergasted as Haruka returned the favour. Haruka lunged forward before Rin could say a word and brought his lips down onto the rough ones about to speak. The water around them rippled at the movements and sent them shifting with the currents they'd created. Haruka brought his hands up to Rin's cheeks, palms resting there as his fingers sunk into the wet red hair. His legs kicked around under the water in an attempt to keep him afloat, Rin doing the same as he returned the favour.

Rin push him back with his hand, his feral gaze locking onto Harukas'. He stared for a moment before the same hand reached up to Harukas neck, grabbing onto his wet locks and pushing his face back to his own. Harukas lips were much softer than his own, they were delicate little things and they deserved to be savaged. He pulled away momentarily, hearing Haruka's soft groan at the loss of contact as he did. His other hand joined its twin at the back of Harukas neck and he leaned back in and captured the supple lips.

Haruka was in heaven, he was doing laps in the great swimming pool in the sky. Rin was just as he imagined; his kisses were rough and there was nothing gentle about them. His lips were force apart by an intruding tongue, his bottom lip pulled into the others mouth, sharp teeth sinking into it. He'd always thought it would be excruciatingly painful, He'd imagined Rin's teeth were razor-sharp and he was right, but by the heavens, it felt so good. As Rin pulled away from him, his bottom lip was raked through the two rows of sharp teeth until he finally had control back of it. He let out a long held in breath and looked at the red-head. His eyes were cast down looking at the water around their waists, heavy breaths escaping his parted lips. Haruka lifted his hands from Rin's cheeks and ran them through his fringe, pushing the damp red locks covering the closed green eyes. He kept them up there holding the long strands back as he went back in to lock lips. He loved Rin's hair, the colour, the way it would fall over his face but he really hated it right now as it kept getting in his way, he'd hack it off if he could.

Rin parted them again and sucked in as much precious oxygen as he could, giving Haruka a mischievous look. Haruka cottoned on and did the same before he was pushed down under the water, Rin holding onto his shoulders and kicking his legs to move himself over Haruka. Kissing under water was so weird; at least he could tick it off his bucket list now. Everything was heightened slightly, the feeling of weightlessness he usually felt when underwater was nothing compared to this. The kiss was much lighter, more delicate. It didn't last long either, it took all Rin had to keep himself under, the oxygen he took in dilapidating fast. He pushed himself to keep going, not wanting this feeling to stop. It was only when He felt Haruka push upwards that he broke away and did the same.

They penetrated the surface, loud gasps getting took away by the breeze. Rin thought it was a good idea on paper but next time he'll think twice before doing that again. He did 'the seal' over to Haruka, legs lazily kicking him there and his arms coming around to capture Haruka's waist, anchoring him to the spot. He saw the dark-haired boy smile down and pull him up wards into another kiss.

They stayed there for what seemed like forever, hands plastered on each other's faces, keeping their faces constantly pushed together as if their lives depended on it. Their lips were locked and rarely parted, only doing so for a quick intake of air and then they were back together.

It was the ever growing voices that tore them apart. Rin dove under the water and made his way to the other side of the pool, accidentally swallowing some water as he tried to stop grinning from ear to ear. Damn Nagisa and Rei ruining the moment, damn them! Haruka was frozen on the spot watching Nagisa run with both arms flailing up in the air, grin plastered on his face and running straight to the edge of the pool. An ear shattering "cannonball!" hit his ears as he saw Nagisa jump into the pool sending water flying in all directions. Rei just look on from the distance with a frown, that kid will end up slipping one day.

When the blond surfaced Haruka couldn't help but laugh. He looked like a drowned hamster, his cheeks were filled to the brim with water, soaked hair clinging to his face. Rei sat down on the side and slid himself in, Nagisa in front of him almost instantly, index fingers poking in his cheeks and shooting the stored water into Rei's face. Rin had surfaced at their side and pulled himself up out of the pool and wrung his hair. He sent a small smile to Haruka before walking off, waving a hand up to the other two.

"6 at my house tonight!" Haruka shouted at the shrinking figure, the red-head giving a thumbs up in response.

"Rin-can's coming for dinner too?" the blond was grinning and pushed his fringe out of the way, "It'll just be like old times!" He looked to his side and saw Rei's eyebrow raised. "With the added bonus of you of course!"

"When you're in a hole, stop digging."

"I'm in a pool, Rei-chan!"

* * *

Fun fact for you: I can't even swim and I know next to nothing about it. Forgive me if some parts don't make sense, I have no idea about any of it. This is just 100% winging it and pure bullshittery. pls forgive me padre

It would be super lovely if you could drop me a review, it's been almost 5 years since I've written anything and it'd also motive my lazy ass to update quicker too, _wink wink wink_

_Until next timeeee~_


End file.
